Patch 22
Patch #22 - 06/29/2015 For this update we had to wipe all of the characters and items in the game. We really try to minimize how often we have to do it (this is only the second time in 6 months), but at times it is necessary. Experimental Features Basebuilding The basebuiding feature is currently undergoing rapid improvements and changes. It is still not ready for general release, but we will have a whitelisted server where some people will be testing the system and they are welcome to stream while they are playing and building bases. We hope to release it to everyone in the following update. Keybinds Keybinds are now accessible in the main menu of the game. This is our first implementation of them, so we'll be fixing any issues and improving the feature as needed. If you have an old XML keybind file delete it entirely or this will not work. (if you haven't changed an xml file, ignore this) Ladders Ladders have been added to several buildings and structures in the game. They are not working perfectly yet, but are good enough for an initial release. It can be difficult to still use them from the top of a ladder to get back down. Try pressing "F" (use key) at the top of ladders even if you don't see a prompt at times - may have to crouch and wiggle around a bit as well. We will continue to fix them. Game * All characters are now locked to each server. This means each server you play on saves your character independently. You can still switch servers at any time, but your items and character position will no longer be carried across every server. * There is now a 30 second wait timer before you can leave a server, a countdown is displayed next to the button. * Optimized more network messages to reduce bandwidth * Whitelist server support added * Fixed player temperature increase/decrease rates * Poison ability added to game - icon will appear in status bar area * Can now freelook while swimming * Fixed triple tapping on VoIP key, have to double-tap twice now to toggle it back * Ladders added to several buildings in the world (experimental feature) * EAC updated Map * Fixed oddities around the fire station in Pinecrest * Some new props added around the world and in buildings * New radio tower added to map * New shop signs and motels sign added * Made it easier to use the roof bridge between the large office buildings * Fixed spawners for items that you couldn't get * Fixed issue with being able to walk through one of the walls in the office building Items * Added Pickaxe item * Altered spawn rates for all melee weapons * Added protection levels for shoes - can view it in the item's tooltip * Healing mushroom can now be eaten * Antibiotics added to spawn tables, can be used. * Increased hip fire accuracy for the Carlington, adjusted particle effects and shell ejection * Added double-tap ability to toggle sprinting * Melee weapons now play correct particle effects when being used * Crafting guides added to the world to find, these will unlock unique recipes when used. Once learned you will always have it, even if you die. Crafting * Altered items that harvest materials. Hatchet is for wood, Hammer is metal, Pickaxe is rock. * New recipe system added to the game - old crafting UI has been removed * Find crafting guides and use them to learn more recipes. Recipes persist through death. * You can now right click and turn unused clothing into rags. Note: Only some clothing can be changed into rags. Vehicles * Fixed exit location on Tractor * Added damage behavior for the fishing boat, so it can be damaged properly now * Added basic damaged model for the fishing boat * Adjusted handling on several vehicles * Adjusted particle effects on several vehicles * Fixed baggage car rear lights UI If you see a "V" under the action menu that means you can use the mouse wheel to scroll down to see more options you can click on. Right-click to cancel. * Made action menu easier to read text * Keybinds UI added - if you made an old custom keybind xml file, delete it. * Pressing ESC with the inventory open will now close it. AI * Added new "Crazy" mutant Sounds * 1p shotgun sounds will now not play duplicate sound effects * Adjusted some melee weapons to use correct "fire" sounds instead of select sounds * Added sound effects for throwable items * Fixed playback of footstep sounds - can't hear them across the map now at times Animations * Adjusted 1p flashlight animations while sprinting * Removed reaction animations when standing in smoke * Many animations updated * Fixed swimming animation that was making the player bend oddly * Can now crouch and throw items Models/Textures * Fixed some texture issues inside the church * Fixed missing surface types on utility pole cables * Fixed missing surface types on steel military building * Lowered brightness on some graffiti * Optimized many textures for use on lower texture setting levels * Optimized some ground textures/materials to reduce size * Optimized many textures to reduce size or improve material setups * Removed tessellation from vegetation objects * Removed breakable flag on some assets that were causing network issues * Adjusted main road texture * Windsock model replaced and is now animated Patch #22a - 07/01/2015 This update is only for the experimental server currently. Game * Fixed a potential crash when logging in and receiving information for bases Items * Basic crafting guides are now a little more common to find * Fixed the name of the Gatehouse guide Base Building * The light from the tiki-torch now extends further and the shadow isn't as dark * Fixed crash when building the gate for the gatehouse * Sandbags are now rotated initially to match the other parts. If you placed any, pack them up and rotate them again * When trying to place a plot sign it will now be red if you are too close to another base Crafting * Renamed Walkways to Platforms to better describe what they are * The 1.3m high x 4m x 4m wide platform is now a default platform for everyone * Fixed the 2m Tire Stack recipe so it is now craftable UI * Updated the descriptions for the doors to clarify their size * Many more crafting related icons updated Patch #22b - 07/03/2015 This update is only for the experimental server currently. Game * Build exclusion zones should now work correctly (so you can't build in cities and some other locations) * Build exclusion zones have been modified to be more accurate * Lockable doors should now be locked on server restart and when initially placed * The action menu should now work on all parts for a base * Fixed a spot in the office building where you can get stuck between a chair and a desk * You will no longer die when getting too cold (will be fixed when heat sources are added in) Items * The Walkway guides have been correctly renamed to Platform Crafting * Lowered recipe requirements for the gallows << Back to Patch #21 | Proceed to Patch #23 >> Category:Patch